1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a phase detection circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit is configured to transmit and receive signals to and from an external circuit or is configured such that internal circuits transmit and receive signals to and from one another.
In order to increase an operation speed of a semiconductor integrated circuit when transmitting and receiving signals, the semiconductor integrated circuit is configured to transmit the signal synchronously with a clock or receive the signal by using the clock.
Transmitted and received signals and a clock should be synchronized at precise times. When the signals to be transmitted and received and the clock are not synchronized at precise times, the semiconductor integrated circuit may misoperate by receiving an erroneous signal.
Therefore, the semiconductor integrated circuit should not only include a circuit capable of correcting the case where the signals and the clock are not precisely synchronized, but the circuit should also include a phase detection circuit capable of detecting phase differences between the signals and the clock.